Traitor in the Ranks
by Thatter
Summary: Story set in December 1981 after episode 8. Contains Spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to Lu 1989, for all her help, also thank you Lu's mum and sister

Disclaimer: I in no way whatsoever own Ashes to Ashes. Rights belong to Kudos and the BBC

Traitor in the Ranks 

Chapter 1

Alex shivered and pulled the duvet tightly round her body, she was curled up on the sofa clicking the remote control, looking in vain for something to watch, anything to stop her thinking about being cold.

"Why have I imagined winter?"

Summers always seemed to last forever when she was little, especially when she was stuck in boarding school for most of it.

More importantly "Why have I imagined Christmas Eve?" Am I not going through enough agony, without thinking about missing all of Molly's Christmases? Alex clicked through the channels again, only three channels, no fourth channel yet. Giving up, she turned off the television and headed over to the wine rack.

Gene sat in his car looking up to Alex's window, working up the courage to knock on her door. What had happened to the Manc Lion? Gene was lonely in this city, not that he would admit it, well just once to Bolly. He was silently relieved when Chris and Ray had decided to join him in London, but they were building their own lives, Chris and Shaz were inseparable and Ray? Well Ray had discovered "Pong"

The light was still on she must be home, where else would she go? He wasn't the only one alone in this bloody city. Although that Evan bloke was always sniffing round her, but she did seem to be avoiding him lately.

Last night she was distant again, Christmas party at Luigi's and she could barely smile, they shared their usual table. Luigi had hung mistletoe above it, but he wasn't going to kiss Bolly, his love life was one disaster after another and the thought of losing his Bolly when it went wrong again, was too much.

Alex poured another glass of wine she shouldn't really, her head ached after last night's drinks. It was hard work, stopping herself from breaking down and crying. In Luigi's, theTrattoria was covered in Christmas decorations, tinsel framed the mural and there was a huge Christmas tree in the corner. Alex willed herself to see Molly, hoping maybe she would appear at the Christmas tree, but to no avail, Molly hadn't appeared since Alex's parents had died. Her family was lost forever.

Alex shook her head, too much wine, too much time to think. She needed air; she would go outside, a walk would do her good. Alex approached the window. "Does Bolly need a brolly?" She froze at the window the Quattro was parked across the road.

Gene looked at the passenger seat, where Bolly's Christmas present lay, he cursed himself again. He'd turned into a right soft, southern fairy, the old Gene would be in Bolls's flat by now. "Sod it, I'm not sitting here all night, I'll go home and get pissed".

Gene prepared to drive off "Shit! Bloody Evan White and little Alex" he turned his gaze up to her window. Bolls was stood there, she must be waiting for Evan. " No fool like an old fool, Genie." He couldn't drive off, yet he didn't want Alex to see him, he slouched down in his seat as he saw Evan press the doorbell.

Alex looked at the Quattro, she couldn't see if Gene was in the car it was so dark and she was beginning to feel the effect of the wine. "Where was he?" Ah, the doorbell, Alex looked down at her door. "Fuck! Evan and little Alex, she ducked down behind the curtains.

Alex crawled across the living room floor, the doorbell rang again, it was getting harder to avoid Evan. He knew Alex was a mother and asked her for advice on little Alex's upbringing. It was too much she felt as though her head would explode, what was she supposed to say? Unfortunately there were no case studies to refer to for this dilemma. The doorbell rang again, he was persistent, Alex grabbed the duvet and pulled it over her head.

Gene could just about see Bolly's door, she wasn't answering to Evan and she was no longer at the window, maybe she was with another Thatcherite wanker, he picked up Bollys Christmas present put it in the glove box and sped off into the night.


	2. Christmas Morning

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Christmas day, Alex was in the shower. "Alex," she thought. "You will think of something to do, which does not involve consuming a year's worth of alcohol units in one day. You will be constructive, starting with finding something to eat."

Okay not a good start, clearly the 1981 Alex does not go to Waitrose, no chance of any shops being open. It may be a good idea to be out of the flat in case Evan calls round. Hopefully Gene might return.

"Stop it Alex! You will not fall for a construct".

A flash of inspiration, Shaz had bought her a selection box, maybe calories didn't count in her world. Her standards were slipping, no five a day for Alex, her stomach grumbled in protest to the breakfast on offer.

Alex heard loud noises from downstairs Luigi! He must be in the restaurant maybe he would have food. Hopefully not sea scallops with pineapple rings.

Alex still cold began to search the flat for her jacket; jacket finally found she headed downstairs. The noise had just stopped as she pushed open the door and stepped on to the broken glass.

Alex surveyed the scene, the floor was a sea of broken glass, words sprayed on the walls and decorations torn down. Looking at the bar, the till was open.

"Luigi!" she shouted.

Alex carefully navigated through the glass, taking care to preserve the crime scene.

"Luigi?" she leaned over the bar and gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Luigi?" she rushed to his side, he lay in a pool of blood. "Luigi?"

His breathing was shallow. Alex found the phone and called the emergency services, and then reaching inside her jacket pocket, pulled out a torn piece of card with Gene's number.

Gene arrived at the same time as the ambulance. He had been shocked to hear Bolls trembling voice, of course he remembered giving her his phone number. It was on the night of Tim and Caroline Price's death, they had been sharing a bottle of wine, he could see she was still shook up and offered to stay the night. "Don't worry Bolly you will be safe, I really would like to watch my film. Gene took care not to say the title of the film; 'They died with their boots on.'

Alex had smiled but politely rejected his offer, he had torn a piece of card off his cigarette box, quickly writing down his number, he discreetly gave her the card. "In case you need me"

"Excuse me sir?" Gene moved away from the doorway as the ambulance men carried the stretcher up the steps, bloody hell he looked in a bad way. "Bolls, where are you woman?"

Bolly was sat at their table "Merry Christmas Gene," she looked pale and there was blood splattered on her jacket.

"Oh yeah, Merry Christmas Bolls. So what happened here? Did you start the party without me?"

"I heard noises and I came downstairs, looking for Luigi…"

"You came downstairs on your own?" Gene quickly interrupted.

"Yes Gene, I am a professional police officer, I can take care of myself." Gene decided not to get drawn into another argument, at least it seemed she was alone last night.

"Ok, then what happened did you see anyone?"

"Only Luigi, he's lost a lot of blood, the door had been forced open and it looks like money has been stolen from the till."

"Bungled Robbery then?"

"There is the matter of the writing on the wall" Alex indicated. Gene looked closely, unfortunately the thieves hadn't spared the mural and had sprayed the word 'pigs' several times across the walls"

"So Bolly, what type of scum are we looking for today?"

Alex looked at the writing. "Well…the intruder doesn't like the police".

Gene snapped. "Well done Columbo! You worked that out all by yourself" Alex scowled.

"Cheer up sulky knickers, it's Christmas, What else?" Gene sat down opposite her.

Alex took a deep breathe, concentrate the clues are always there…

"Obviously the intruder knows that the police frequently use the restaurant, and he or she may have known that we chose Luigi's for our Christmas party."

"How would the thief know, that CID were going have a Christmas party here? "

"Well Shaz and Chris did make those posters." Alex smiled. Gene had not been impressed. Someone had found a picture of the Guv and added a Santa hat and a beard, she quickly composed herself. "However they were only displayed in the police station"

"Are you saying that one of my team, broke into Luigi's, clocked him over the head and then left him for dead?" Gene jumped to his feet.

Alex turned away from Gene to see Ray, Chris and Shaz stood over near the Christmas tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ma-am you don't really think one of us would hurt Luigi, do you?" Shaz asked looking hurt.

"Of course she does Shaz, we've never been good enough for the toffee nosed -" Ray jumped in.

"Raymondo remember who you are talking to" Gene cut across.

"I am Guv, she's a -"

"Not another word, we are a team and we shall solve this case before the Queen's speech" Ray fell silent but he could not hide his disgust at Alex's remark.

"Ok then Shaz go to the hospital, we want a statement from Luigi, Chris chase up forensics, we need those prints, Ray start knocking on doors, someone knows what's happened here, Bolls me and you are going to the station."

Alex was relieved to leave the restaurant

"Oi Bolly, isn't that Evan?"

Evan walked towards her.

"Hi Alex, I've been looking for you, I wanted to invite you to Christmas lunch."

"I'm sorry Evan we're in the middles of a case, I really don't have time to stop." she reached for the car door handle.

"I'm beginning to think you are avoiding me Miss Drake." Alex laughed nervously.

"Certainly not" Alex grabbed the handle.

"Well I will expect you for lunch, little Alex is excited to finally meet you."

"Bolls" Gene bellowed and started the engine.

"Sorry Evan" Alex quickly jumped into the car. Gene swung the Quattro round the corner and headed to the station.

"Poor Sod!"

"Who?" Alex reached for the dashboard, as she braced herself for Gene to press the breaks.

"Evan, it is clear he wants a bit of you, he must be a Raving Looney!"

Alex fell back into her seat as the car ground to a halt.

"Gene you have no idea, how many things are wrong with that sentence."

Alex slammed the door behind her and rushed ahead of Gene, she needed her caffeine fix before she could tackle anything. Her mind racing, she stood in the kitchen and waited for the kettle to boil. The thought of Evan having those types of feelings made her feel physically sick. Gene must be wrong; please God let him be wrong.

"Earth calling Bolly, come in Miss Fruitcake?" Alex turned sharply to face Gene. "Hope you made me a brew."

Alex slammed his Manchester City mug on to the table.

"Calm down, Jesus Christ." he eyed the mug cautiously.

"Don't worry there is no arsenic in there. Yet!" Alex sat down hugging her coffee.

Gene took a mouthful of his brew, he'd upset her again, well if the woman couldn't accept the truth that was her problem.

"Come on Bolls amaze me, which member of CID is a thief?"

"It may not be a member of CID, the office is cleaned every night, it could be one of the cleaners, they could have seen the poster."

"Oh so now its one of cleaners, make your mind up woman, next you will be telling me it is Father Christmas."

"I don't hear you coming forward with any ideas Gene"

"Someone got out of the wrong side of the bed, was he sleeping on your side?"

"Who? And if you say Evan you're going to get another punch". Gene winced at the memory, definitely on her own last night it was clear she was avoiding Evan.

"Sorry Bolls it was a joke, now let's get back to the case"

"Yes let's, while we wait for forensics and Luigi's statement we need to make a list of everyone who was at the CID party".

"The Genie is one step ahead of you; Shaz was collecting deposits, she has a list of everyone who went to the party"

"Why would you take any interest" Alex read the list.

"Because someone had to pay your deposit, I don't know you are in another dimension these days" If only you knew thought Alex.

"I'm sorry Gene, thank you, I'll pay you back"

"Oh so you still have some of Luigi's takings left!"

"Are you are accusing me now?"

"Well you've accused everyone else and you first on the scene, do you have an alibi?"

"I was alone in my flat all night and how about you did you spend all night driving round in your precious Quattro?"

Gene shifted uncomfortably in his chair; she had seen him last night.

"Guv" Gene and Alex were both grateful for Chris's interruption.

"We've found an iron bar in the alley behind Luigi's, it's covered in blood, it must have been used to attack Luigi, forensics are testing it.

"Good. How is Luigi has he joined the land of the living yet."

"Yes Guv, Shaz is getting a statement, but he can't remember much" Chris hovered in the doorway.

"Thank you, Chris anything else?"

"Hmm…yes it's just that…hmm…Ma-am could be right we've checked with records and the prints found on the till."

"Spit it out Chris." Gene was losing patience.

"It was someone from CID."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DC Stone? Alex struggled to remember him; some people played the role of extras in her world. Think Alex, he's your construct not Sam's.

"Bastard!" Gene was always interrupting her thoughts.

"One of my team did this." Gene dropped his head; he had lost control, Manc Lion what a joke…

Alex reached for his hand "It's not your fault"

Gene moved his hand away "Go on Bolls, I'm waiting for it, 'you told me so'"

"Gene as you so eloquently said I was accusing everyone, Father Christmas could have been behind bars today". Alex stood up "Let's get this over with and bring in, Stone".

"No, we need a strong drink. Raymondo and Chris can cope with this, I'll take you home".

"Why do you think I would have alcohol? I am a professional police officer" Alex asked, whilst Gene smirked "I don't have any food at home."

Gene searched the stations kitchen cupboards and produced some tins.

"Right Bolly, lets go we can be home in time for the Queens speech" Alex tried to catch up, but she was weary, her feet ached and she hadn't eaten. Gene was already in the car and taking something out of the glove box, as she walked slowly down the steps of the police station.

As soon as they pulled up outside the flat, Alex went inside, Gene stopped as his radio sparked into life.

"Guv, Stone has admitted to theft" the radio crackled.

"What about the attack on Luigi?"

"He denies all knowledge of the attack, Luigi disturbed him so he ran out with the cash, and there are no prints on the weapon"

"He didn't have an accomplice?" Gene was puzzled

"No Guv"

"Ok Ray, good work put him in the cells. We'll continue questioning him tomorrow, he's hiding something"

Gene switched off the radio and checked his pocket, he still had Bolly's present, when he entered the flat, a glass of wine was waiting for him and Bolls was holding a present

"No Bolls's, me first; Merry Christmas"

Alex opened the present "Gloves"

"Maybe they will keep you warm"

"Thank you Gene, here is your present Merry Christmas"

Gene opened the box to find a set of fluffy dice

"Thank you, Queenie will be happy" he quickly bit his lip; maybe she hadn't heard him.

"Queenie! Queenie the Quattro"

Gene leaned towards Alex and covered her mouth with a soft kiss.

Outside, Evan looked up at the window. Once again Gene Hunt had come between them.

It had been easy to find someone who hated Hunt; Stone had had enough of being his errand boy. The final straw had been when he was ordered to buy trophies for Lord Scarman'svisit, but Stone wasn't up to the job.

Evan had picked up the iron bar, as Stone fled down the alley. Evan had hit Luigi and sprayed the word 'pigs' across the walls. He thought that it was a nice touch, it would stretch the investigation resources. Unfortunately unlike Evan, Stone did not have the foresight to wear gloves. Evan continued to look up to the window. Next time Hunt, you won't be able to come between me and Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks once again to Lu 1989, for all her help and thank you to all those people who left reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 6

Boxing Day, and Ray was in early. Everyone else was sleeping off their Christmas grub and hangovers.

Where was the Guv? Probably with her!

So she had been right about DC Stone, but he wasn't going to apologise. She was trouble since the minute she arrived, She had tried to destroy the Guv, she even made a fool of him on national television. But the Guv always forgave her, she had him wrapped round her little finger.

Viv interrupted his game of Pong.

"Ray, Mr Evan White is here to see DC Stone" Ray got up from his desk, he hated Evan nearly as much as hated Drake.

Evan was waiting at the front desk. "Good morning DC Carling. Are you the only one here? I was looking for Alex or Hunt."

"Well they're not here, what do you want." Ray practically growled at Evan.

"I've been appointed as DC Stone's solicitor; I understand you're still holding him."

"You're defending a police officer?" Ray was in shock.

"I was the only person available; all my colleagues seem to disappear at Christmas You must understand how that feels, DC Carling."

Ray was not about to agree with this berk and instead allowed him to see DC Stone alone, while he went to call the Guv.

The phone rang out, no answer at Gene's flat, no prizes for guessing where he was.

Alex opened her eyes to see Gene getting dressed. "Morning Bolly, didn't mean to wake you love, but I have to go home and get some fresh clothes."

"There's no rush Gene" Alex flinched, she sounded needy. "I mean you have clothes here, I noticed them when I moved in." Alex turned her head as she tried to erase the image of the clown in the wardrobe.

"You surprise me Bolly. I thought you would have got rid of them, to make room for all your jewels and fur coats"

"Very funny Gene"

"Ok Bolls's mind if I use your shower?"

"No problem Gene, I'll make us a drink", she pulled the duvet tighter to her naked body and waited for Gene to leave the room.

Gene turned on the shower, this was ridiculous, after last night they couldn't even look at each other, he just didn't know how to act around her.

Alex smiled, she poured hot water into some mugs. For the first time in this world, she felt happy, she hoped Gene would feel the same. She could hear the television, it was turning static again, not able to bear the noise any longer she went into the living to investigate.

Gene had finally located his lucky green shirt, he looked in the mirror; at the stubble emerging on his face. No wonder she wouldn't look at me thought Gene, she's out of your league Hunt.

Ray walked back down the corridor, Evan was there to meet him.

"The Guv is on his way in" lied Ray, playing for time.

"I suppose the lovely Miss Drake will be with him" smiled Evan.

"Probably" Ray lit another cigarette.

"You know, I'm surprised they have become so close. Especially after the comments she used to make about him and this department"

"Oh yeah, what has she been saying then?" Ray took a drag of his cigarette.

Evan looked at Ray; he needed to get this man's attention he would be an ideal person to get on side.

Evan turned his head and looked straight ahead.

"Well I don't like to break a confidence, but you were all so supportive to me in gaining custody of little Alex"

Ray looked at his watch again. "Yeah well, the Guv said it was the right thing to do, poor kid had no one" Ray sighed this toff was boring.

"Gene Hunt is a decent man" Evan nearly choked on his own words. "That's why he should know the truth about Alex"

Ray turned to face Evan "What truth?"

Finally, Evan had Ray's attention.

Alex sat in front of the television pressing all the buttons, suddenly the screen went black.

"Mummy, Mummy Can you hear me?" Alex gasped, after all this time she could hear Molly's voice.

"I can hear you Molly, I miss you so much"

"Mummy I hope you can hear me, I need to talk to you".

"Molly, I can hear you, please talk to me. I'm trying to get home I promise. Don't blow out those candles."

Molly's voice dropped to a whisper "Be careful Mummy"

"Molly what do you mean? Talk to me Molly" Alex's face was touching the screen.

"Don't trust him, Mummy".

The screen went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gene walked into the living room to see Alex shaking the television.

"Speak to me. Speak to me"

"Bolly, now that is not the way to fix a telly" Gene pounded the top of the television with his fist, the screen flickered and settled on a cartoon, another showing of The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe.

"I have to go, I'll see you later"

"Where are you going?"

"To question Stone, he's in custody and he's holding something back. I intend to find out what it is"

"Gene give me five minutes; I'm coming with you" Alex quickly changed and was still attempting to clean Luigi's blood from her jacket when she got into the Quattro.

Ray went back to his desk, he had a lot to think about he wasn't sure if he should believe Evan but some things he said did make sense.

Ray's blood boiled at the thought of Alex's laughing at the Guv's appeal on Police Five, she wanted him to make a fool of himself. Evan had a theory that she must have connections and maybe Lord Scarman's visit wasn't such a surprise to her, just another opportunity to destroy Gene.

Ray wasn't sure what to think, but he believed Evan on one matter, she was obsessed with the Prices. Ray remembered Evan's last words. "I worry for little Alex, I wonder what Drake is capable of".

Evan was happy as he left the station, DC Stone was taken care of, and Carling had definitely fallen into his trap. Soon Alex would have no option but to turn to him.

Alex and Gene drove to the station in silence, neither knowing what to say. Once again, Alex was in her own world, trying to make sense of Molly's words, who shouldn't she trust. Was it Gene? They had had arguments but Ray had told her "That being where the Guv is, is the right place to be".

Gene stole a look at Alex, she was distant again, he had chalked up another disaster. He tried desperately to think of something to say, but for once his mind was blank.

Gene and Alex entered the police station, Alex was taking off her gloves, when Gene noticed the front desk had been left unattended.

"What the ruddy hell is happening here?"

"Excuse me sir, oh hello again sir", the same ambulance man as yesterday was carrying out a stretcher only this time a blanket covered the body. Viv appeared behind the desk.

"Who was that Viv?" said Alex, putting the gloves in her pocket.

"That was DC Stone Ma-am he collapsed in his cell, we tried to resuscitate him but it was too late."

"Who was the last person to see him" Gene looked nervous.

"It was Ray sir"

"Not again" Gene roared

"Gene, I don't understand what you mean" Alex grabbed Gene's arm.

"Bolly this between me and Ray" Gene moved sharply away from Alex and stormed towards his office.

Ray looked through Gene's desk and found the half bottle of whisky and took a swig.

"Ray! Where are you hiding?"

Ray quickly put the bottle in the desk drawer, underneath the X-rated doodle and got up from Gene's chair.

Gene slammed the office door behind him reached for his hip flask.

"Ok, what happened this time?"

"Guv all I did was take him back to his cell and told him he would be questioned when you and the bitch eventually surfaced"

Gene grabbed Ray and threw him against the wall.

"Don't ever insult her again, and why was Stone out of his cell?"

"Stone's solicitor had been to see him, honest Guv I didn't do anything" Ray looked scared.

"Right Ray", Gene knocked back some more whisky. "We need to solve this quickly, who was his solicitor?"

"Evan Guv, Evan White"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thanks once again to Lu 1989, for all her help and thank you to all those people who left reviews. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Alex went to DC Stone's cell with Viv.

"Ma-am I really don't know what happened, he didn't complain of being ill."

"Did he share a cell?"

"No, Ma-am he was alone. I was not going to put a con and a copper in the same cell."

"Did he have any visitors?"

"Only his solicitor Evan White, I'm sorry Ma-am but I was relieved when Mr White finally left the station"

"Why is that Viv?"

"Demanding refreshments for him and DC Stone, when we were short-staffed, Shaz kindly took some drinks into the interview room, she wasn't even on the rota today, nice kid."

Alex nodded, she was eager to get on with the investigation.

"Do you know why Gene was so angry at Ray?"

"Well there are rumours Ma-am that back in Manchester there was a death in the cells when Ray was in charge".

Alex remembered Sam notes the case had led to Ray being demoted but no charges were made against him.

Gene and Ray were drinking when Alex stormed through the door.

"Hello Bolly, pull up a chair"

"Is this your solution, a prisoner dies in our care and you two hit the bottle."

"Look Bolly there's not much we can do until we get the results of the post-mortem"

"It may escape your attention but its Christmas, not many people volunteer to cut up bodies at Christmas."

"Are we sweeping this case under the carpet as well? I know what happened in Manchester." Alex eyed Ray suspiciously.

"Really! Well if you know that, you will also know that your little friend Evan paid Stone a visit today".

"I know Viv told me, I'm going to interview him"

"I think the Guv should do it." Ray glared at Alex; she was just looking for another excuse to see Evan.

"Fine Luigi has been released from hospital, you two go and interview him and I'll pay a visit to Bolls's boyfriend".

"For the final time Gene, he is not my boyfriend, I do not have any romantic feelings for him whatsoever".

"So you do have feelings for him?" Gene looked intensely into Alex eyes

"Yes Gene I have feelings for him, but….." Alex remembered Ray was still in the room.

"Just go and interview Evan, he is still living at Tim and Caroline's house"

Alex cursed her luck she, was never going to get the chance to tell Gene how she really felt. When they arrived at Luigi's, Chris and Shaz were cleaning up.

"What are you doing a bird's job for you poof" Ray derided Chris.

"Can we please delay the debate of gender roles till later and speak to Luigi."

"Senorita Drake" Luigi was sat in a booth smoking a cigarette, a huge bandage circled his head.

"I'm so sorry Luigi, how are you?" Alex sat opposite Luigi.

"Ah, much better, everyone has been so kind"

"Do you remember anything about your attacker?"

"I'm sorry senorita, I was talking to your young man earlier and I told him I can't remember anything"

"Oh, Chris has already taken your statement"

"No Senorita not Chris, your young man Senor White, he was very charming, asked lots of questions about you."

"Wow another bloke on the go! I'm surprised you are able to stay awake"

"Ray, please shut up go and do something useful"

"With pleasure Ma-am" Ray left the table and headed to the fruit machine.

"Luigi, Evan is not my young man"

"I know, I'm not blind you love Senor Hunt" Alex blushed "Its ok Senorita, your secret is safe, but this Evan he loves you too and he asks lots of questions"

"We are old friends, he doesn't love me."

"Senorita please be careful there is something about this man, I don't trust him."

"I don't understand, Luigi."

"I can sense these things. I can sense that you love Senor Hunt and he loves you…."

Embarrassed Alex turned away and gazed at Chris and Shaz redecorating the Christmas tree.

"Alex. Alex. Evan is very charming, very charming"

The voice wasn't Luigi's; she turned her head the Clown was sat opposite her.

"A maggot, a maggot has wriggled into your paradise Alexandra"

It was her Dad's voice, Molly had been warning her about Evan.

"Ray, Chris, Shaz we have to go Gene is in danger".


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gene pressed the doorbell, wishing he had opted to interview Luigi instead.

Evan opened the door "Mr Hunt"

"Can I have a word Evan" Evan led him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Sorry the lounge is a mess, I never realised children could cause destruction."

"Evan, I believe you were Stone's solicitor?"

"I'm sorry, did you say were? Is there a problem?"

"Well, don't expect him to turn up in court, he was found dead in his cell this morning.

"Wow I'm shocked. Do we know how he died?"

"I was hoping you could answer that"

"Where are my manners. Gene would you like a drink, whiskey isn't it?"

"Yes, thanks"

Evan went to the cupboard.

"How was Stone when you left him?" Gene asked.

Evan kept his back to Gene, stirring powder into the whiskey.

"Well he was alive" Evan smiled as he passed the glass to Gene.

"Ta"

"You're welcome, and thank you for little Alex's Christmas present"

"Yeah, well girls like dolls, is she here?"

"No she is with her friend's family today, Alex is very close to her friend's mother, she still misses Caroline."

"and Tim." Gene raised the glass to his lips

"Oh, of course she misses Tim, although I hope she will consider me as a father and when I marry, she will have a family again". Gene put his glass on the kitchen table.

"I didn't know you were courting"

Evan willed Gene to drink his whiskey.

"Yes, Drake and I have become very close". Gene took a gulp of his whiskey

"Really? She's never mentioned it".

"I know she is very secretive about our relationship, but we will be together"

Gene had another drink, this man was either mad or Bolly had lied to him, he put down the glass.

"I have to go; if you could drop by the station later, we can take a formal statement"

Gene looked for the nearest door, the room was starting to spin.

"Mr Hunt, you don't look well maybe you should sit down"

"I'm ok" Gene edged towards the door.

"Are you sure? You look quite ill".

"I'm positive, goodbye Evan". Gene made a determined effort to reach the door, he was feeling rough, not that he was going to admit to that ponce.

Evan smiled, it was only a matter of time, the poison had worked on Stone, it was surprising the amount of knowledge you can gain when you work for the defence. Evan was reaching for his glass of wine, when Gene fell to the floor.

"Oh dear Mr Hunt, I always thought you could handle your drink". Evan stood over Gene"

"You see Mr Hunt, Alex and I shall be together. Ciao Gene"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks once again to Lu 1989, for all her help and thank you to all those people who left reviews. **

"I don't understand Ma-am, why do you think the Guv would be in danger?"

Shaz looked scared, Chris held her hand.

"There's no time to explain, Ray you drive like a girl" Alex sat in the front increasingly frustrated at Ray's driving.

"I'm going as fast as I can; Luigi's car is crap".

"Don't worry Shaz, the Guv can look after himself" Chris put his arm around Shaz.

"Yeah take no notice, we're only doing this to save Drake's bony arse, she's just worried that Evan will tell the Guv all her dirty little secrets."

The car screeched to a halt, outside the Price's house, the Quattro was parked outside.

"What is your problem Ray"

"My problem is you! You're a devious, evil bitch traitor. Evan told me everything; you've been out to destroy us from day one, laughing at us with your posh mates"

"I assure you Ray, if I wanted to destroy you I would have done it by now, I'm sure even my failing brain is capable of re-imaging you. Unfortunately, you constructs are the only friends I have in this world."

"You're not friends with Lord Scarman?" Ray looked shocked.

"No I am not friends with Lord Scarman, I wasn't Lady Di's bridesmaid and I did not vote for Margaret Thatcher. Where are you getting all these wild ideas from?"

"Evan" Ray looked ashamed.

"Now can you see why Gene is in danger?"

Ray finally believed Alex, he had listened to Evan's lies and had put Gene in danger.

Alex and Ray rushed out of the car followed by Chris and Shaz.

"Stop! Not yet" Alex and Ray turned to Chris.

"Ray, remember what Sam used to say, we rush in and it's a step into the unknown we need to draw Evan out".

"Here we go again with the book according to Sam."

"Chris is right, we need to unnerve Evan, there are two doors, we can't be sure which one to go through, if we cause a disturbance on the street, he will need to look out of a window".

"So that would mean the basement door was unguarded". Ray began to form a plan. "Ok we need to smash the window of the Quattro".

"What? He'll kill us." Chris gulped and looked at Gene's pride and joy.

"It's alarmed, it will distract Evan".

"Ray's right, I'll do it" Alex was desperate to get moving."

"Right let's split up, me and Chris will cover the front door, Alex you smash the car window and then go to the basement door with Shaz."

The team divided and rushed to their positions, Alex scanned the road for a stone, but could only find a brick and with all the strength she could muster she threw the brick through the windscreen.

"Sorry Gene" she muttered, the alarm sounded as she made her way quietly down the steps.

Shaz stood at the door, looking terrified.

"Ma-am, has Evan really been lying all along?"

"Yes Shaz, he's been lying to me for a very long time."


	11. Chapter 11

**The final chapters!****Thanks once again to Lu 1989, for all her help and thank you to all those people who left reviews. **

**Chapter 11**

Gene was lying unconscious on the floor when an alarm sounded.

"What now?"

Evan made his way upstairs and unlocked the lounge door, he rushed to the window. Gene's car alarm was blaring, he needed to stop it quickly, he would have to check Gene for his car key's.

Chris and Ray hid near the front door.

"Ray he's at the window"

Ray kicked down the door and the pair rushed inside.

"Ok Shaz, that's our cue, we're going in" Alex kicked the door but it wouldn't move.

"Try again Ma-am" Alex kicked the door again but this time with more force.

"Something's blocking the door" Alex pushed into the door with her shoulder it slowly began to move, till at last she had made enough room to squeeze through the door.

"Oh God, what did he do to you Gene?" Tears began to fall down Alex's face.

Evan heard the door break and held up his hands when Chris and Ray entered the room holding guns.

"Don't move you're surrounded by armed bastards" they said in unison.

"Where's the Guv?" Ray quickly cuffed him. "I asked you a question where's the Guv?" Evan smiled as Ray landed a punch, Evan slumped to the floor.

"Chris search the house"

Ray looked at the picture above Evan's head then stepped back from the wall to see all the pictures.

"You sick bastard"

They were clearly family photographs, but Tim and Caroline had been removed and replaced with pictures of Evan and Alex with the smiling Alex Price.

"Ma-am there's no time for tears"

"It's too late, he's gone" Alex was unable to control herself and she began to sob, she'd lost him.

"Ma-am get a grip we have to fight, you didn't give up on me."

Chris heard the shouting and rushed down the stairs.

"We've got Evan ma-am" Chris stopped and looked as Alex and Shaz started to perform CPR, he'd never seen the Guv look so helpless.

Shaz screamed at him to phone an ambulance he picked up the phone and placed his gun on the table.

"Ma-am he's breathing." Shaz smiled at Alex. Gene slowly opened his eyes.

"I thought I'd lost you, I love you" Alex gently stroked his face, she'd finally admitted her feelings.

"You love the Guv Ma-am??" Shaz looked shocked

"Yes I do Shaz" Alex laughed with relief.

"Not Chris?"

"No. Why would I love Chris?"

"Ma-am ambulance is on its way, Ray has arrested Evan he's upstairs."

Shaz got up and took the gun from the table and went up the stairs.

"About time is the Guv ok?" Ray turned around as Shaz entered the room.

"He is ok Ray no thanks to him, go and see the Guv I can take care of Evan".

"Are you sure? I won't be a minute".

Downstairs Chris and Alex looked at each other with shock.

"Chris she took your gun"

Ray was in the kitchen when they heard the gunshot; all three of them ran up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You lied to me!" Shaz's voice was filled with anger, as Evan screamed in agony. "You told me she loved Chris that the break in at Luigi's would scare her away".

Evan looked her in the eyes as blood poured from his shoulder.

"You're supposed to be detectives, you're all fools, you didn't trust Alex, it was too easy to turn your alleged team against her".

"Shaz, put the gun down." Alex moved towards her.

"Ma-am I didn't think he would hurt anyone honestly. I didn't think he would hurt Luigi, Stone or the Guv.

"It's ok, I understand. He's fooled everyone, now put the gun down"

"No Ma-am, it's too late" Shaz lifted the gun to her temple.

"Shaz please don't, I'm begging you!" Chris walked towards Shaz. "Please don't you're the only girl for me, I love you."

Shaz began to shake; the gun was unsteady in her hand.

"Please, Please don't leave me".

Shaz slowly put the gun on the floor, Chris rushed to hold her.

Sirens blared outside as Ray ran down the steps to alert the ambulance.

"Excuse me, I've just been shot can I have some assistance".

Alex knelt besides Evan.

"I wouldn't give you one last breath. I'm going to find a way home and if you have hurt Molly I will hunt you down and you will wish that Shaz had killed you"

Gene was already on the stretcher when Alex entered the kitchen.

"We will have to stop meeting like this" The ambulance man joked with Gene.

"I've heard about the cut backs; but this ridiculous." Gene laughed as he was carefully carried outside to the ambulance. "Where are you Bolls's and what the ruddy hell has happened to my car?"

"I'm here." Alex followed Gene into the ambulance; she gripped his hand and noticed the small radio filling the van with Christmas songs.

"Bloody, Christmas! I hate Christmas" Gene growled,

"Scrooge" Alex laughed at Gene.

The music stopped and Alex looked around her everyone else was oblivious.

"Mummy, Mummy"

Alex tried to speak.

"Mummy, Daddy is here now Evan has gone away I'm safe".

"Thank God" Alex smiled as relief washed over her.

"Mummy, Daddy has been talking to the doctors and they say you can't hear me and you're not going to wake up."

Alex stood up and started to shout at the radio.

"I can hear you Molly, I will wake up don't give up on me."

"Mummy, I'm going now Daddy is waiting for me, he says its time to blow out the candles."

"Goodbye Mummy"

**The End**


End file.
